My Song
by Azurite
Summary: When Momo has a weekend all to herself, she discovers a past she left behind... and the future that awaits her because of it...
1. Faded Memories

**My Song  
Chapter 1: Faded Memories  
A Peach Girl Fanfiction  
By Azurite - **azurite AT fanfiction DOT net**  
Site: **azurite DOT incandesce DOT org SLASH amc SLASH peachgirl

**Edited:** 10/26/04 (yes, I will finish this eventually...)

* * *

Did you know that Peach Girl is a live action Taiwanese drama? It's got very cute characters, and even better songs! Download these from your Peer-to-Peer server:  
1) Meet Another One  
2) I Still Believe That You Still Love Me (Wo Yi Ran Xiang Xin Ni Hai Ai Wo)  
3) Ai te jiu se ni

* * *

I'm on a roll! I have so many ideas for PG fics now that Momo-chan has her own section on FFnet. Of course, I'll get around to posting all these on my site eventually, too... and finishing my OTHER fics... ;;

Peach Girl doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the illustrious Miwa Ueda-sensei. She also made an artbook! Go buy it, so pretty!

The song used in this fic, "I Still Believe That You Still Love Me," goes by its Mandarin name, "Wo Yi Ran Xiang Xin Ni Hai Ai Wo," the song used for the Peach Girl OST in Taiwan. I don't own it, haven't translated it, and only know part of the words. My own song lyrics have been added to the melody, and fit to this fic, but they are not the property of the songwriter or Miwa Ueda. Only the melody and the storyline of PG do. Ask before redistrubuting.

A quick FYI or two: Words that are sung or spoken in Mandarin are "translated" and enclosed in square brackets like these. Lyrics are _italicized_. Finally, there are **no spoilers** for the end of the Peach Girl manga... this, and several chapters after this take place during the early Peach Girl manga. You'll be able to figure out which ones just by reading. Have fun!

* * *

With an entire weekend ahead of her, Momo Adachi settled herself rather nicely in her room. Sae's latest rumor had made Momo want to dig a hole in the farthest corner of the universe and stay in the darkness forever-- regardless of what Kiley said. Sure, he was nice and all, being so helpful, but...

_'Idiot! I shouldn't be thinking of that pumpkin!' _

But HE had been the one to stick up for her... to protect her from so many perverted guys on the street, and from those idiotic third-years earlier...

But Momo didn't want to see him. Kiley would only make her doubt herself -and her feelings- again, and confuse her even more. It was bad enough he made her heart race when he held her so close...

Momo shook her head to dispel the sudden daze she'd gotten herself into. With her work already done earlier in the day, Momo had hours.

Sticking to her pledge of staying inside, Momo wandered around, rummaging through her closet and looking for something of interest. What she found... was her old keyboard. Momo pulled the long, sleek Yamaha electronic piano out of its case, flipping the switch on. She was remotely surprised to see the batteries still working, and when she removed the rack from the side pouch, surprised also to see some old, handwritten sheet music-- with the lyrics in Chinese characters.

Momo's father had been a professor at a Chinese university, and had worked in Japan for a short while before meeting Momo's mother, an attendee of the university where he taught. They soon fell in love, and married, but it was not to last. When Momo was thirteen, her father passed away of a fatal brain tumor. Her mother was stricken, but Momo had learned to move on. Yet she hadn't played the keyboard -or the songs she'd written with her father- since the day he died.

Other songs, written in Japanese, were songs Momo had written in her own time, but never had time to put music to. As they were, they were simply long poems. Some Momo still liked very much, but the spirit that had been behind them when she wrote them was gone.

Now, as her papers skimmed over the words, they seemed to come alive. In her current situation -a mass of confusing emotions and loneliness-  
Momo realized how true some of the words she had written were. Experimenting with her keyboard and the lyrics, Momo started singing,  
softly, and then louder, her voice carrying through the house as her spirit lifted from the burden it was attached to, and began to remember  
times and better feelings, long since past.

* * *

The next day, Momo was humming her own tunes wherever she went-- and she had decided to go out. She figured that now, in her higher spirits,  
not even Sae could bring her down with her stupid rumors and foolish lies. She had the entire day to herself, and it was beautiful outside,  
so why didn't she go out?

Momo was walking around her neighborhood, dressed in a casual cream colored outfit with red roses printed on her pants and a cream rose on  
her red shirt. She was glad no one "came on" to her, though her outfit was far more conservative than her school uniform. In any case, Momo found herself at a local cafe, called the Ongaku Kissaten. Though it had the appearance of any other coffee shop or ice cream parlor, this one was dark, and the only people not shrouded in shadows were those quietly sipping coffee and reading thick novels out on the patio.

Intrigued, Momo stepped inside, her hands shoved into her pockets warily. As she walked deeper into the cafe, she heard the wafting strains of music-- an unfamiliar song, as Momo tilted her head to listen. But whoever was singing was doing a nice job, strumming with a guitar every few chords.

Momo found the stage where someone was singing softly into a single mike-- a middle aged woman with brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She finished the last verse of her uplifting song, and the small crowd clapped. A young man with a scattering of facial hair on his chin stepped up, and murmured something about being on break, so if anyone else wanted to sing... He left the stage without another word, and the small crowd disbanded and either started to drink and talk amongst themselves, or leave the tiny, dim establishment.

Momo looked to the smattering of people in the crowd, and found herself feeling more at home here, for the first time she had with total strangers, than she had in the year and some odd months at her own school. Everyone here was so different from one another, yet so perfect for each other...

"Do you mind if I sing?" Momo asked, walking up silently behind the young man who obviously worked for the cafe. He was busy serving tall iced coffees to a man in the corner, who oddly enough, wore sunglasses inside.

"No, not at all. We haven't had a fresh face here in a while. If you want, you can sit on the stool..." The boy gestured to the lone stool on the dimly lit stage... "But we also have a piano back there."

As Momo walked to the stage, she noticed the piano halfway between the make-shift stage and a curtain that had been haphazardly hung over a steel rod separating the storage area from the rest of the cafe. Dragging it out, along with the small stool near it, Momo made herself comfortable, testing varying chords as she went. She'd spent all day yesterday practicing with her keyboard since she'd found it, so she felt somewhat confident, though she had never peformed in public... at least, not recently.

She blinked out of her stupor when finally, the young man in charge of introducing performers announced her, barely remembering to ask Momo's name. He covered the mike briefly with his hand to ask Momo who she was, and what she was singing, grinning bashfully as he did so. Momo smiled and told him: she was Momo, and she was singing a Mandarin song she wrote by the name of "Wo Yi Ran Xiang Xin Ni Hai Ai Wo."

The small crowd was silent, awaiting Momo's music-- and she began, her slender fingers sliding across the piano's ivory keys, a slow harmony echoing from the inside of the instrument. Soon, she began to sing, her eyes closed, as if remembering how she used to practice so often,  
so long ago...

_I will miss you  
Now that you're gone  
You knew that I would  
But that doesn't make me wrong_

_The pain gets worse  
As the days go by and by  
But I will... remember..._

_"Don't cry now, Princess,  
because I'll be there for you  
all of the time..."  
And even though your voice has faded,  
The words are so clear_

_I still believe that you still love me  
even though you're gone  
You'll be in my heart... forever..._

_I still believe that you still love me  
though you're not here now  
I miss you and I love you still..._

_It's been years now  
And I guess that I have changed  
But I still think of you  
Your words ringing in my mind  
"Don't cry Princess."_

_I still believe that you still love me  
even though you're gone  
You'll be in my heart... forever..._

_I still believe that you still love me  
though you're not here now  
I miss you and I love you still..._

_Everything seems so desolate now  
But somehow when I think of you  
I can't help but smile..._

Momo faded her voice away and played a short bridge, which would have been better accompanied by percussion instruments and a single guitar,  
but as it was, she played alone, her emotion fueling her song.

_I still believe that you still love me  
even though you're gone  
You'll be in my heart... forever..._

_I still believe that you still love me  
though you're not here now  
I miss you and I love you still...  
I miss you and I love you still..._

Dropping back to the simple melody of a few chords, Momo stopped, finally fading away with three keys. She sighed softly to herself, catching her breath. She blinked away some unheeded tears that came with her memories-- memories of her father. She realized that she hadn't thought about him lately, or at least, not since yesterday. Now, after singing the song, playing it just as she had at his funeral...

Her breath quickly became ragged, and the world was silent around Momo. As she stood up on slightly wobbly legs, she realized the crowd was staring-- and then, as if a thunder cracked, the entire place broke into applause. Quite loud and boisterious for a small cafe crowd, Momo was amazed, and promptly fell back onto the stool on which she'd sat while playing.

From the darkness, at least twenty people walked in from the street, ordering drinks and cheering for more. The waiter winked at Momo, glad that the small Ongaku Kissaten finally had customers.

As Momo stepped off stage, she was approached by the man in sunglasses whom she'd noticed earlier. He suavely removed said glasses and smiled  
at Momo, which was unnerving, since most people that smiled -or rather, leered- at Momo wanted something she wasn't willing to offer.

"Hi... Momo, right?" The man asked. His voice didn't have that normal leering tone... but in Momo's experience, no one could be trusted. Since Sae, Momo had learned to expand her idea of what deception meant-- and she wasn't as gullible as most people gave her credit for anymore.

"...Yeah..." Momo said slowly, warily. She moved towards the waiter slightly, as if this guy **trying** anything would be less likely if she was near someone else. She signaled the younger man for a drink, and he promptly nodded, as if knowing what all people who just got off-stage from performing an emotional song needed.

The older man led Momo to a couch, and she sat down-- though a good distance from the man, just to be wary. She didn't seem to need to prompt him about what he wanted, as he just began talking.

"Momo, I think you have an incredible talent--" At her look, he added quickly, "for singing." Momo heaved a sigh of relief, and smiled, nodding a silent thanks.

"You don't sing professionally, do you?" The man asked, as if already aware of her answer. Off the shaking of her head, the man smiled knowingly.  
"I'm Kamazaki Oryou, a talent scout." With a smooth gesture, he produced a business card from the inside breast pocket of his jacket, smiling genuinely all the while.

"Momo, I've been looking for some fresh talent for a while-- and I assure you, I am fully certified, legal, and not kidding you. It's not often I find such raw talent like yours... and if you'd be interested in a screening within the next week, just call that number."

"You... you're really serious, aren't you?" Momo asked, her eyes fixtated on the tiny printed digits on the cardstock in her hand. When she looked up, she found sincerity staring back at her from Oryou's deep brown eyes.

"Very." He smiled, then got up from the couch, sliding the sunglasses back on his face. "Hope to hear from you soon, Momo." And without another word, Oryou sashayed out of the cafe as one being so self-assured of himself could be.

"Who was that?" The young waiter asked as he placed a cool tapioca drink in front of Momo. She sipped at it distractedly, smiling.

"Opportunity." Momo finally responded. "A great opportunity."

* * *

** End of chapter 1  
Chapter 2: Will Momo accept Oryou's offer? **


	2. So It's A Date, Then?

**My Song  
Chapter 2: **It's a Date, Then?**  
A Peach Girl Fanfiction  
By Azurite - **azurite AT fanfiction DOT net**  
Site: **azurite DOT incandesce DOT org SLASH amc SLASH peachgirl

**Edited:** **10/25/04** (yes, I will eventually get around to finishing this, esp. now that Peach Girl has ended.)

* * *

And so says the author who never finishes anything, with another chapter out-- she has two more fics to write for Peach Girl, both are unfinished. She also talks about herself in the third person. Beware.

Peach Girl doesn't belong to her-- er, me. It belongs to the illustrious Miwa Ueda, who, for some reason, draws herself funny... o0

However, the lyrics I inserted into the melody of the Peach Girl Drama song, "Wo Yi Ran Xiang Xin Ni Hai Ai Wo," or "I still believe that you still love me," are my own, and NOT the actual lyrics.

I warn you, I bring REAL LIFE people into this. To tell you now would ruin the plot, but I think most of you can guess. By the way, in Japan, it's not impossible to be "discovered" in the strangest of places... so what Momo's going through is very possible in some areas of Tokyo...

I just noticed that the talent scout, Kamazaki Oryou... well, Oryou Oreo. Seriously, pronounce it for yourself. ; Oops...?

* * *

In the last part, Momo, alone on the weekend, rediscovered a part of herself that she left behind when her father died three years previous. She finds a song written in memoriam to her late father, and sings it at a local karaoke bar/cafe, and is discovered by a so-called talent agent! The man doesn't try anything funny with Momo, but leaves her with an opportunity that she can't resist... or will she?

* * *

Momo turned Oryou's business card around in her hands several times, sighing after a minute. It was lunch at school, and, having already eaten, Momo had nothing better to do than contemplate what to do. Never in a million years would she have expected to rediscover her "musical past," and certainly not be picked up by a talent scout in a silly cafe...

But here she was, fingering the card, a blend of her own song and Oryou's words -"and if you'd be interested in a screening within the next week, just call that number"- echoed in her mind.

Should she?

Half of her argued, why not? It would make all the impossibilities and frustrations with Sae simply disappear, and if she made it -which she WOULD- then she would no longer have to deal with love, and all the messes it brought with it. She would be living a dream-- being a star, successful, and still carrying her father's memory on through the years, instead of wiping his face and his words into the recesses of her mind, as she realized she'd done.

BUT-- the other half argued-- what if you DON'T succeed? The, what if Sae gets wind of your attempt-- she could easily make your life living hell, and it's not in your personality to fight back like that... to sink to **her** level... The million what ifs, combined with the blazing possibility the sole hope and dream that she COULD succeed-- only served to frustrate Momo more, and she collapsed into her arms on her desk, sighing. She was just grateful Sae wasn't in class now, or she'd probably end up getting tricked out of her secret.

Sayaka was Momo's only real friend from junior high, even if they didn't talk much-- and even then...

_'What? Kiley? He's not...'_

The very thought of the young man conjured up a series of all too-unpleasant memories-- though some had made her heart race, others were just...

_'That's why I have to do this. Not just to run away from my problems, and end up creating a whole set of new ones... but to make a new start for myself, so I don't live in the past so much.'_

"Hey, what's that, Momo-chan?" Sayaka asked, walking into the classroom.

"Hmm..." Momo murmured to herself, pondering over whether she should tell Sayaka or not. Sayaka, though prone to some of Sae's rumors and lies, still trusted Momo to the extent of hearing her side first. She still talked to Momo in class and at lunch, and worked with her on assignments.  
They had been much closer in junior high, but still...

"You won't believe my weekend." Momo began, smiling.

* * *

School ended soon enough, and Momo had made up her mind-- with the help of Sayaka. She would go-- at least give this opportunity a go, because another one might not come by for years-- or ever! Sayaka advised dressing nicely, and going with a optimistic attitude that could reflect Momo's passion in her songs.

"If a prestigious talent scout like Kamazaki noticed you, then you've got to do your best to show whatever made you shine that first afternoon in the cafe. Be thoughtful, proud, and passionate-- all the latest pop stars are."

Recalling Saya's obsession with one Hakuei, Momo grinned. "I know."

"Hey, Momo-chan... my sweet!"

The blonde turned to the source of the singsong voice, not at all surprised to find Kiley Okayasu standing in the doorway casually, a hand in his pocket, the other stuck up in a jaunty wave.

"Hi Kiley." Momo said, slightly more cheer than she had intended in her voice. It wasn't that she disliked Kiley -not at all; rather, she was rather fond of him, in a strange sort of way- but right now, she was so focused on 'acing' this interview with Oryou that she wanted to ger home as soon as possible, so that she could SEE Oryou as soon as possible. By having the interview that afternoon, it meant she could have the same aura of spontananeous feeling and emotion in her voice, and, if she didn't do well, a whole night to get over it.

Maybe such disappointment wouldn't be cured so easy, but at least Momo knew she'd be trying her best-- and nothing, especially not Wily Kiley or Sae would get in her way!

"Bye Kiley!" Momo called, equally cheery, breezing past the young man. She rushed out of the class with an upbeat grin on her face.

"Eh...? What was that all about?" Kiley asked in confusion, wondering why Momo had been so happy-- but had left in such a hurry.

"Dreams, my wily friend. Dreams coming true." Sayaka grinned.

* * *

"Yes, Kamazaki-san has an available space that day... okay, I'll schedule you right in. Thank you for calling, good day."   
The receptionist, a woman in her early twenties, perfectly maintained a calm tone of voice, appearance, and attitude, as she smiled when Momo walked in-- and answered another line at the same time. Momo removed her CD player with her favorite song artist on it-- hoping the familiar melodies would give her some faith in herself.

She knew she could karaoke to the best of them, but singing on her own was an entirely new thing-- or at least, it was in this day and age.  
"Hello, this is Kamazaki/Ryumiki Agency and Scouting, could you please hold? Thank you."

"How may I help you, miss?" The receptionist asked, placing the phone on the reciever while pressing a well-manicured hand to the HOLD button.  
"Uh... Kamazaki-san... he uh," Momo blushed, unsure what to say in this situation. By being presumtuous and assuming that Oryou was **expecting** her would be prideful, and would give him the wrong idea of her attitude -and her expectations. After all, Oryou had only heard the one song-- there was no way to be sure he would like the rest of her old songs-- and it was just as possible that Momo wouldn't sound as good as she had the day previous, when she'd been practicing all day.

Momo stood rigidly, her face turned to the ground as she produced the card Oryou had given her. The receptionist looked at the card blankly, then smiled.

"You must be Momo!"  
"Huh...?"  
"Kamazaki-san is expecting you. He said you would be coming some time this week after four... so you're right on time. He's through those doors-- though he's with someone else right now, but I'm sure you can just go in and wait a moment."

"Ah-- okay." Momo was so flustered and surprised that she stepped towards the door and practically stumbled through, staring in awe at everything around her. Inside, several glass-paneled rooms with recording equipment were lined up against one another, huge posters of pop stars and record labels decorating the walls between studios. Inside the one in front of Momo and to her left, Oryou-- strangely, without his sunglasses-- stood, next to a girl with long, red-brown hair and a large set of headphones on her face.

Momo went into the area just behind the studio, near the door connecting the recording area to the remixing room, and waited patiently. Her heart was racing with excitement, worry, and fear-- so she started singing her song softly to herself, as if to conjure her father's presence, and a sense of reassurance that she would do just fine in this trial.

The singer paused while Oryou said something to her via a microphone in the remixing room, noticing Momo in the reflection of the glass.

He smiled and waved at her, and poked his head out of the room, motioning for her to come inside. Momo stood up on wobbly, unsteady feet, but made her way into the room.

"This is where magic is made, Momo-san... uh, it is all right if I call you Momo, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Momo murmured, still surprised about it all. Nothing was for sure -or even remotely close to it, at this point- but, right now Momo had to watch and learn.

"Okay, Hikaru, once more from the top." Oryou spoke into a mic, and gestured for Momo to sit down. She did so, and watched as 'Hikaru' started singing, her back to her.

"Ooh-ooh... let's go for a ride... tataru tataru tataru..."

Momo doubletaked, and stared at the girl singing. The melody floating in through the speakers in the remix room was all too familiar-- and just to be sure, Momo produced the CD she'd been listening to her on her way here. Indeed, the same song-- Traveling-- was being sung by the artist in the recording studio!

As the girl made a roundabout turn as she sang, Momo stared-- it was Utada Hikaru!

* * *

Ya, ya, lousy place to end the fic, but I thought it would be interesting. Mostly, two songs inspired this work, and one was traveling. The other you'll have to find out on your own... and no, it's not "I still believe that you still love me." That's a give-in. Anyway, review to make me write faster... thanks to the great people who already did. Howzabout a goal of 100 Peach Girl fics before Summer's done with, eh? Come on!! We the Momo Supporters! All the other writers, keep up the great work, and all you readers keep reviewing!!

Stay tuned for Chapter 3, when Momo FINALLY auditions-- "In the Spotlight"

Mata na!  
Azurite


End file.
